Nanba Mutta
Nanba Mutta (also known as Mu-Chan) is one of the protagonist in the series and the elder Nanba brother who was born on October 28, 1993, when Japan lost the Football (Soccer) World Cup preliminaries. In Episode 01 and Chapter 01 it is revealed that Mutta was born when Japan lost the Football World Cup preliminaries. Mutta was fired from his job after headbutting his boss, who insulted his younger brother Nanba Hibito. After some encouragement from his brother and mother, Nanba, deciding to follow his dream to be an astronaut, sent a resume to JAXA. Appearance Nanba Mutta is known for his "Afro". He was referred to as "Afro" by Hoshika Tadashi in his childhood. Mutta is usually seen wearing a white shirt, dark grey pants, a red tie, and a brown overcoat. Mutta has, on a few occasions, tried to change his hairstyle to impress Itou Serika, but his Afro doesn't allow him a different hairstyle. Young Mutta dresses casual, like most kids usually dress, and was seen wearing a T-Shirt and shorts. Personality While Mutta is generally calm and collective, he is shown to be a competitive brother, always trying to stay ahead of his younger brother in every aspect.In Episode 01 and Chapter 01, when Hibito expresses his wish to go to the moon, Nanba says he will aim one step further and go to the Mars. There have been many such instances He is also a quick learner and can multitask easily. Mutta considers himself inherently unlucky, and therefore prone to all sorts of problems. (Maybe he is; he does seem to encounter more obstacles than average) Nevertheless, he has managed to address each obstacle with his extensive engineering background and out-of-the-box thinking, and as a result gained great respect from his colleagues. During the third JAXA examination, Mutta was the only participant who was observant enough to notice the clock on the bus before they got off, Shown in Episode 12, while asked to guess the time during the third examination. thus showing great observational skills. He also convinced others to believe his calculations while deciding on the time once they were in their sealed environment. Mutta, in his competitive spirit, is shown to use unusual methods to complete tasks which sometimes turn out to not work well for him. In favor of maintaining a good relationship between all contestants and to give everyone an equal chance, Mutta suggested using "rock, paper, scissors" to select two candidates who would make the best astronauts. Relationships Family Mutta has a good relationship with his father and mother, though when he was unemployed and lived with them, he received lesser shares of special foods such as cake. On the day of the astronaut selection results, his mother followed him along with Apo, their dog, as she was impatient to learn about the results. Nanba Hibito Mutta has always been a competitive elder brother, pushing his limits to stay ahead of his younger brother in all aspects of life. Both of them love and are facinated by space from a young age. Hibito and Mutta would camp for long hours where they once saw a UFO in anticipation of seeing it again. When Hibito saw Mutta being bullied by other kids for his "lie" about the UFO, he created a fake video to get Mutta's spirit up. Friends Though Mutta has made many friends on his journey to become an astronaut, his closest relationships are with the following people. Itou Serika Mutta met Serika during the second exam interview they had with JAXA and developed a crush on her instantly. Luck has helped him stay with Serika throughout the JAXA examination, and he has dreamed about going on a date with Serika on many occasions. Makabe Kenji Kenji came up to Mutta and greeted him while having lunch during the second exam interview with JAXA, Kenji and Mutta soon became close friends and were worried for each other when there was a situation where only one of them would be selected as an astronaut. History On July 9, 2006. Mutta and Hibito saw a UFO while recording insects and small life in the nearby woods. After having seen the UFO fly away towards the moon, Hibito announced that he would become an astronaut and go to the moon and Mutta announced that he would stay a step ahead of his little brother and go to Mars, that was a promise they made to each other that day. While Hibito fulfilled his dream and part of the promise, Mutta was pretending to forget his dream and in the process actually forgot it. After he lost his job his mother sent his resume to JAXA and Hibito encouraged him to follow his dreams. Mutta decided to go ahead and join the new astronaut selection program after JAXA accepted the application his mother sent. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:JAXA Category:Astronaut